Unwillingly
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: Bella is being forced into a marriage with Edward. But, it's not what she wants, not what she needs. But she hasn't seen HIM for years, she knows he will come back, he has too, but the question is- will he be too late? Will she be saved? Will she stand up for herself Or will she go into this marriage, Unwillingly? Originally One-shot, now a multi-chap!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. This fic has forced marriages, self-harm, swearing and idiots in but other than that it is pretty mild. The charaters in this are mostly OOC but in my defence, I started writing this months back and, yeah- I got nothin'. Enjoy.**

* * *

She didn't want this, she made it quite clear that this wasn't what she wanted, so why were they still making her? Acting like it would be the happiest day of her life.

Yeah right! Like marrying a controlling, drug-like vampire would make her happy.

Ok, so maybe it would, just not _this_ controlling, drug-like vampire, who was also love-blind and just damn right crazy.

They all were.

Even Jasper, who could feel her hate towards them and Charlie, just passed it off as nerves.

And Charlie! Protective father till the end- unless a bag of money was waved in front of his face.

Literally.

Thanks _so_ much dad!

The Cullens had come back exactly a year after they left, claiming they missed Bella too much.

That and they had let it slip to their 'cousins' that Edward loved a human and then one of their so called cousins, who was apparently Laurent's mate, got into a fight with them after Laurent was killed by the wolves (As was Victoria) and they wouldn't let her get her revenge.

So she 'snuck' under Alice's visions and went to the Volturi who, after finding out about Bella's 'shield', decreed that she had to be turned or else she died.

And Edward, being the fat ass he is decided he wouldn't turn her, not that she wanted to become a walking marble statue, unless she married him and even though she refused him, the Cullens started to plan the wedding, doing whatever it took so they would be wed within a month.

What _she_ wanted, however, was to leave, to get to _him_. But how could she when she didn't know where he lived now and had no means to contact him- one lost bit of paper, forgetful memory and broken phone and WAM, no way to contact the one she needs.

Not that it really mattered, she knew she was watched 24/7 with the annoying parasite pixie watching all of her decisions and off-breeds, she would by no means call them Vampires as it was an offence to the true breed, patrolling around her house all day and her stupid 'fiancée' watching her sleep like some demented stalker, there was no time or space for her to just sit and cry, let alone get help, without one of the off-breeds hearing and stopping her.

 _'A few months.'_

That's what _he_ said, just a few months apart then they would be together, Always and Forever.

But it had been almost two years now and, even though she _knew_ that he would come back for her as soon as it was safe, things had changed.

Before she wasn't living in Forks. Before she wasn't being controlled. Before she wasn't being forced into a loveless, on her part at least, marriage.

She was worried, not for herself or even those around her- they had all betrayed her and would get what was coming to them just as soon as he came.

No. She was worried for _him_. Her one true love. Her secret soul mate. The love of her soon-to-be-eternal life.

Niklaus.

He should have come by now, why hadn't he come?

He would save her, of that she was sure, but would it be too late? Would she be like _them_ when he eventually arrived? Would he hate her for getting too close to them and letting them control her? For being weak.

No. He could never hate her, just like she could not hate him despite all he had done. Does.

She knew he was ok, well, physically at least- they could feel each others pain. She had felt it when he broke his curse as he would have felt it when James bit her, luckily he was in a transition when it happened and so he hadn't felt a thing.

Or at least she hoped he hadn't, he couldn't have. If he had he would have come then and there, damn the danger, and saved her, but she had made him promise to only come if he could feel her close to death and, once the venom had gone, she only had a few broken ribs, a broken leg and bruising.

And that was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling when his curse was finally broken.

When she had screamed in that ballet studio she didn't just scream for her pain, but his too.

So no, he wasn't in any physical harm.

But that didn't mean it was safe for her just yet- she's his weakness, one people will exploit without thought.

I mean who cares for a human?

He would have turned her already but Isabella didn't quite fancy being stuck eternally seventeen.

She wanted to be at _least_ twenty-one before she made the transition, but now it seemed she would be nineteen forever.

Yay! Note the sarcasm.

I mean, who wants to be a teenager forever, especially when your soul mate looks almost five years older then you.

'Cause that totally won't be awkward when going on dates.

Then again, he won't care what others say as long as they're together, so why should she?

But what does it matter, two days and she'll be wed to a spoiled, controlling, one-hundred-year-old-virgin. Five and she'll be an off-breed.

Her hope of getting free in time was slowly fading as the minutes went by and she thought of a way to get free.

'That's it!' She thought, suddenly. 'That's my way out!'

Leaving no time for Alice to 'see' and warn the others Bella jumped off her bed and sped to the small bathroom across the hall from her room, locking the door behind her, not that it would do much good against the off-breeds.

Charlie was downstairs watching a match on the TV with Billy so the off-breeds couldn't jump through her window, but that didn't mean she didn't have to be quick- Edward would rush here as soon as Alice saw, and she had no doubt that she would, and Bella knew that nothing would stop him from getting to her if she was in danger, not even the treaty.

With that in mind Bella grabbed her fathers shaving razor out of the cupboard, taking it out of it's protective casing and started carving the words into her skin, gritting her teeth against the pain.

Being careful to avoid her veins she quickly cut 'Help Me Forks' into her arms.

She was about to write 'WA', fighting off the blackness that was trying to claim her, when the bathroom door was smashed open, wood splintering everywhere, and a deeply worried, frantic and slightly blood thirsty Edward came through the broken doorway, knocking the razor out of her hands and grabbing her wrists, forgetting in his panic that she was still human.

The scent of twisted, rusted metal, the feel of hot, wet blood and white, hot, searing pain was the last things Bella's mind registered as she fell into the blackness.

 **•-•(U)•-•  
**

Across the country in a small town in Virginia, Niklaus Mikaelson woke up to the feel of pain in his arms.

Isabella.

'My Isabella's in pain.' Niklaus thought, hurriedly as he got up out off bed and looked at his arms.

'Help Me' was written on his left arm and 'Forks' was on his right, the wounds he knew his Isabella had, only showing as scars on his own body.

Niklaus quickly threw on a random pair of jeans and ran to Elijah's room, knowing his quick-minded and intelligent brother would help him find and protect his soul mate.

The truth was that Niklaus had been feeling that something bad was happening to his love for the past few weeks, the feeling growing with each passing day, but he knew he could not go to her, no matter how much he wanted to.

He couldn't even send someone to look up on her just in case they couldn't be trusted and hurt her. So had gone for calling her, only to find her cell number was no longer working and upon calling her home number he found that somebody else was living in her home now and that she had moved out over a year and a half ago.

Niklaus had been worried, not because he thought she didn't want him- he could feel that she did- or that she was ignoring him, and even though he _knew_ his girl could handle and get through just about anything on her own, these words had been the tipping point for the internationally feared Hybrid.

She was not just his weakness but his love, his everything and as sappy as it may sound, he could not live in a world she didn't exist in- he loved her to much.

So this was the reason he was banging on his elder brothers door at gone one in the morning, shouting his brother's name over and over.

Soon a bleary-eyed Elijah opened the door at the same time as Rebekah, Kol and Finn came out of _their_ rooms, almost in sync, annoyed at the interruption to their sleep.

Their annoyed words were lost on Niklaus but he did catch Elijah's "Niklaus, what's wrong?"

"Look Elijah." NIklaus said, frantically, showing his brother his arms.

He didn't hear Rebekah's gasp. Nor did he hear Kol's 'Bloody 'ell' or even Finn's 'Now that's new'- all he could focus on was the fact that his girl was in trouble and his second eldest brother would help him save her, he knew he would.

"What happened brother, what is this?" Elijah asked, suddenly serious as he tried to keep an impassive face while secretly worrying about his brother and the scars on his brother's arms that should have healed already.

"My soul mate, she's in trouble- she needs me Elijah but I don't know where she is!" Niklaus said, his mind reeling as he thought of all of the things his ungr svanr **(A/N: Ungr svanr is Old Norse for young swan)** , his little Valkyrie, could be going through, each worse then the last.

"You have a soul mate?" Rebekah asked, quietly, wondering if that was the reason behind her _beastly_ brothers change.

Indeed, he had not acted like anyone expected him too. Instead of manipulating and terrorizing the doppelgänger- he had calmly _asked_ Elena if she would die in his ritual and give him a bag of her blood once a month for the next few years. In return he would give he a potion beforehand that would bring her back and he won't terrorize her and, after the five years were up, he'd leave her to live her life in peace. She had accepted the deal and was now happily living up to her dopplegänger nature- loving _both_ Salvatore brothers.

And, instead of running off to make his hybrids- Niklaus had undaggered his siblings, as per his brother's request. Stating that Mikael was now dead and he wanted to start trusting them and to be the family he always wanted them to be, but that he was always too scared to open up to them.

It had baffled his siblings how kind and brotherly he was now, even if it was abundantly clear that he would do just about anything to protect them, even dagger them.

I mean, that was his excuse as to why he daggered them originally; not because they annoyed him, but because he wanted to _protect_ them.

He'd even gone as far as to say that if they wanted to leave him they could, so long as they stayed safe. He was even looking for Sage, even if he'd never really liked her, she was still Finn's soul mate so, because of that, he was willing to open his home to her.

"Yes Rebekah, her name's Isabella Swan and she's in trouble." Niklaus told her, trying to keep his cool, knowing shouting would do no good.

"How do you know?" Kol asked, not a trace of his usual sarcastic behavior present as he thought of what little he really knew about soul mates and how his brothers behavior matched up to that of someone who's soul mate was in danger.

"His arms, they're not your cuts are they- they're hers." Finn stated, remembering how he always knew when Sage was hurt or in trouble and vise versa.

Each soul mate pair was different, so maybe, just maybe, this _Isabella_ and Niklaus didn't just know when the other was hurt; they could feel it.

It would make sense if she was still human. It would also explain why they had never heard of her before; soul mates were usually very protective of each other and with Niklaus being the Original Hybrid…

Finn wasn't exactly sure on the details, but he knew he would help his brother's seemingly human mate, all he had too do was think of how he would feel if Sage was in danger and he knew he would not let his little brother feel _that_ kind of pain.

"Yes, how did you know?" Niklaus asked, suspiciously. He may have been trying to be open and trust his siblings as his Isabella had asked, but that didn't mean he wasn't still slightly wary of his siblings.

"Sage." Was Finn's only answer, but they all understood.

"Forks!" Elijah exclaimed, suddenly.

"Huh?" Niklaus asked.

"Forks, could she mean that small town in Washington?" Elijah asked, he had come across the quaint town several years before when he was hiding from his brother as he knew Klaus would never go near the small, rainy town without an extremely good reason.

And a soul mate in trouble is an extremely good reason indeed.

"Of course!" Niklaus said, face palming (Which Kol found very amusing), "She's from there, it's where her father lives- she must have moved in with him, gods I'm stupid! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Finally, he admits what we all know!" Kol exclaimed but was ignored as Elijah said;

"Your worried, scared- not in your right frame of mind. Now go get a few things packed and so will I, this girl is your soul mate, that makes family, and we protect family."

With that Niklaus vamp sped off to his room to aimlessly pack, worrying about his ungr svanr.

"I'm coming too." Rebekah said, wanting to help the girl she hadn't met but knew she would one day love like a sister.

"Me too." Kol stated, not wanting the girl to die and leave an angry, heartbroken, extremely-hard-to-kill, monster behind.

"As will I." Finn added, knowing how his was feeling, having felt it once before, just before Sage had been turned.

Not ten minutes later the Originals were dressed with one bag packed each, even Rebekah, and they were off to save Niklaus' mate.

 **•-•(U)•-•**

Voices broke through the hazy blackness of Bella's mind as she woke up with a groan.

She opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the harsh lights. She quickly closed them again, groaning.

"Lights, down." She muttered, surly Carlise should have already done that- he's a doctor for Christ's sake! He must know that when someone's waking up they don't want to be blinded, especially if said person is ill or injured!

"Bella, Bella, Bella, love, are you ok?" Edward's voice asked, worried over the girl he thought was his mate.

"Clearly not!" Bella snapped, opening her eyes again and sat up but when she caught sight of her bandaged arms she groaned once again, remembering what she did to land herself in the hospital.

Again.

"Easy love, your very weak from blood loss." Edward said, pushing her back down 'gently'.

"What? No!" Bella gasped, sarcastically, "Of course I'm bloody weak from blood loss, Dickward."

"Watch your language young lady." Carlise said and Bella snorted, like she gave a damn what Dr. Sparkle said and, furthermore, she was by no means what so ever a 'young lady'. But no matter how many times Bella tried to explain this too him, Carlise seemed determined to play the father role with her.

 _Never needed a father before, don't need one now_ , Bella thought before she realized something, the thought making hope swell through her.

"Wait, does this mean I'm too weak to get married?" Bella asked, not bothering to hide her excitement.

"No love, Alice is making alterations to your wedding outfit so we can hide those ugly _cuts_ and then, once it's all over, I'll turn you- just like you asked- and you'll be like us, eternally perfect and beautiful." Edward answered, spitting out 'cuts' like it was poison and seemingly unaffected by his forced fiancée's obvious glee at the thought of _not_ marrying him.

 _Cause that's_ totally _not bias._ Bella thought as she screamed, "Err! For the billionth time I DON NOT WANT TO MARRY YOU OR BECOME LIKE YOUR FUCKING, SPARKLEY ASS!"

Edward, just like per usual, brushed it off- putting it down to nerves, not even really registering her words or bothering to really acknowledge them. Not even thinking that, just maybe, Bella wasn't really his. Because he just _knew_ she was his and once they were married, and she was turned, they would live _happily ever after_.

"Bella, your father's here, do you want him to come in?" Carlise asked.

"No." Was Bella's instant response. He wasn't supporting her decision to try to stay away from the Cullens. He wasn't helping her escape. In fact, he was _encouraging_ the wedding, saying that it would make her better, happy- so why would she want him with her, acting like he cares about her, when he really doesn't care.

"Bella, love, let him come in- he loves you and is worried about you." Edward told her in a half-commanding, half-loving voice that, if she actually _did_ love him (Or was still under his compelling control) would get her to do whatever he wanted.

Luckily Bella didn't love him and, because her shield had grown to stop ALL off-breed and witch gifts from working on her, his dazzling didn't work on her anymore- so Bella just scoffed and muttered "Yeah right."

"Bella." Edward warned but she was having none of it.

"No, _Dickward_ , get it into your head; I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU! Never have, never will."

"Now I know that's a lie, you love me just as much as I love you, we're mates; you have to. Once your turned you'll see that just as much as I do." Edward said, confidently.

Bella just groaned, throwing her hands up in air, whimpering slightly at the movement as she could practically _feel_ the weakness and blood loss in her arms.

Once again, Edward pushed Bella back down, a bit roughly I might add, and said, "Go back to sleep love, when you wake it'll be our wedding day."

With that he left the room leaving her alone, she hadn't even realized Carlise had left until then, and Bella lay back in the covers, suddenly exhausted.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was, _God Nik, you better hurry up before they do something truly irreversible to me._

And with that, Bella drifted into unconsciousness, unaware of who had heard her thoughts.

 **•-•(U)•-•**

 _God Nik, you better hurry up before they do something truly irreversible to me.  
_

Niklaus jolted as her heard her voice, speaking clearly in his mind. He'd never heard her in his mind like that before and, although most people would say it was just the stress and worry getting to him, Niklaus knew better.

"What is it Nik?" Rebekah asked, concerned. She'd seen her brothers jolt and got worried.

"Isabella, I just heard her." Niklaus replied, quickly.

"What?"

"I heard her!" He snapped back. Then at Elijah's reproving glare he said, carefully, "She said, 'God Nik, you better hurry up before they do something irreversible to me.'"

"We're still over twenty-four hours away, but I'm sure everything will be just fine." Elijah tried to placate his brother.

Niklaus grumbled but didn't comment as he sat back and looked out of the window, thinking of how he had met his ungr svanr.

 _Klaus Mikaelson was walking down a street in Phoenix, Arizona thinking and plotting, as he so often found himself doing, when he bumped into someone._

 _Or rather, they bumped into him._

 _A young, brown-haired girl was now sprawled on the ground in front of him and Klaus could smell fresh blood indicating that she had cut herself on the hard pavement._

 _"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The girl unnecessarily apologized._

 _"Why are you apologizing?" Klaus asked, amused as the girl stumbled back up._

 _"I… I don't know." She said, laughing awkwardly as she looked up, her eyes connecting with his._

 _The earth, sun and moon shifted. Everything that was important before was second now. As he gazed into her eyes he realized that she was_ her _. His soul mate. His reason for now being. He would move hell and earth for her, protect and care for her forever._

 _He blinked as she said in a dazed and wondrous, "Hi! I'm Isabella, er, that is, Bella, erm, Swan, yeah..." She trailed off as she gazed into his eyes.  
_

 _He coughed, sticking out his hand, "Niklaus Mikaelson." He told her, surprisingly using his full name._

 _She looked at his hand, surprised, but took it, thinking he'd shake it but he turned her hand around and brought it up to his lips, kissing it, lingering slightly.  
_

 _The girl, Isabella, blushed and he just knew that this was the start of something amazing._

Over the next few months he had gotten to know her better and told her more about himself than he ever had with anyone else.

With her he felt like he could just be Niklaus, not Nik, not Klaus, not 'the Hybrid', just Niklaus. Just him.

Then, only a few short months after they had celebrated her seventeenth birthday, he had left her, always meaning to return.

As the time passed he remembered more, worried more. He did not know what would happen, but he knew that if his ungr svanr was injured…

…heads would roll.

Literally.

 **•-•(U)•-•**

She looked, disgustingly, at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing was so _not_ her. Lacy, hugging and just… uh!

She wanted to rip it off her and wash under scolding water. Her hair was pinned up and the only thing she remotely liked was the comb her parents had gave her, just because it was an heirloom and, well- it was kinda pretty.

In her perpetual's she saw Alice bouncing in with her father.

She didn't even bother fighting as Charlie clamped his arm around hers and started pulling her down the stairs. She could hear him talking to her but it didn't register.

She was giving up hope that Niklaus would ever get here in time, she did not believe that he even knew anything was wrong.

She heard Rosalie playing the piano and looked up.

Everyone was staring at her, whispering. These people, strangers, all looked so happy for her, standing in the white, flowered haven.

And there, at the end, was Edward.

He looked ridicules in his suit and the happy smile on his face sickened her. She could not believe this was happening and just wished this was all a nightmare and that she would soon wake up, curled into Niklaus as he stroked her hair and told her everything was alright.

She saw Seth and Billy looked at them, pleadingly. They knew that this was not what she wanted, she'd told them that often enough, but the Pack would only fight for her if she agreed to be with Jacob, which, of course, she would not.

Seth looked at her sympathetically but knew he could do nothing as she passed him.

He hoped a miracle would happen, would save her, because she was like his sister and he knew she did not deserve this fate.

Soon enough she was standing with her hand gripped firmly in Edwards and Angela's dad, the man who was to marry them, started speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

He paused then looked at Edward then continued, "Please repeat after me, I Edward Cullen."

Wait, WHAT?! Where is the rest of it, the 'who wants to stop the wedding bit?' Bella thought in panic.

"I, Edward Cullen."

"Take you Bella Swan."

"Take you Bella Swan."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse."

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To Love."

"To Love."

"To Cherish."

"To Cherish."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live."

As this was going on Bella was panicking, she was sure it was showing on her face, and when the Pastor turned to her.

"Now, please repeat after me, I Bella Swan"

Bella just stood there, unsure of what to do, how to get out of this when, suddenly- she knew.

"No." She said, shocking everyone. She ripped her hands out of Edwards firm hold, which had loosened in his shock, "You know, you ALL know that I do not want to be married. You know that I HATE the Cullens, have done for months. I do NOT want this _boy_ and will NOT marry him!"

"Bella, this is silly. I know you are nervoius but you love me and this is taking it way to far!" Edward told her, as though scolding a child.

"No! I'm tired of this. I never wanted a wedding. I don't want to get married. I hate you and I do not want to become a bloody mother-fucking walking talking stone STATUE!"

"You tell him, darling." A male, British, voice said from behind her and Bella turned around slightly.

"Kol?" She asked, incredulously.

"Ah, so you do know me!" He replied in mock shock.

"Yeah, he show'd me you and your family 'asleep' for our second date." She told him, detractively.

"Huh, he must actually trust you, don't know whether to be jealous or sorry. I mean, that must have been some date, finding your future family in boxes." He told her, seriously.

"Well it was better than our first date." He looked at her inquisitively, "We went to a graveyard. I know, stereotypical."

"Well sorry for being so bad, I'll just have to make our next dates even better." Bella whirled around and took a sharp intake of breath.

There, standing in all his glory at the end of the aisle, with his family behind him, was Niklaus.

He looked so ruffled, like he hadn't been sleeping or eating enough but Bella didn't care, he was here. He was going to save her.

"You just make sure you do." She replied in a joking tone.

Niklaus was about to reply when Edward pitched up, "Bella, love, come over here quickly, they're dangerous. Dirty monsters."

Several growls rumbled through the Original family, non more louder than Niklaus' and Bella looked at Edward, furiously.

Nobody insulted her family.

"I know they are monsters, but at least they admit it. Don't you DARE talk like you have a clue _Dickward._ Because, trust me- you know _nothing_."

Edward took a step towards her and Bella suddenly found herself stumbling into Niklaus' chest.

"Isabella." He murmured, burying his nose in her hair but not removing his eyes from the scene before him.

"Niklaus." She whispered against his chest. She wanted to get away from here, be with him again so she asked, "Can you compel off-breeds?"

"Yes, why?" He answered. They were talking so low that only themselves and the rest of the Original family could hear them.

"Compel the Cullens to hate each other but to always be within 2 miles of each other. Compel them to always fear us but to want to destroy the Volturi. Then, make everyone, I mean EVERYONE, forget about me and anything to do with me." She said to the Original families surprise.

"Are you sure?" Niklaus asked, he knew that she was usually calm and peaceful. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much, she could calm the beast within him, make him feel a peace he had not felt in an millennia.

But just as she could calm his beast, she could rile it up.

"Yes." She replied, simply, turning around and looking at everyone. They were all watching her with mixed expressions but caous soon started as the Mikaelson clan started compelling the invitees, starting with the vamps.. She locked eyes with Seth and nodded, giving him the go ahead to leave but he did not go, instead came up to her, carefully (Rebekah was still next to her, protecting her still).

"Bella, I'm sorry, for everything, I-"

"It's alright Seth, I know that you wanted to help. It's the rest of the pack who are bitches." She told him.

Seth laughed, awkwardly.

"Go, tell the pack to forget about me." Bella told him, she knew Niklaus was keeping an ear and eye on her even as he compelled the humans and would know to leave Seth out of it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now GO! Take Billy and leave, you can get his wheelchair later."

Seth looked a little unsure but nodded, scooping Billy up, ignoring his protests, and running off.

Soon it was over and the Mikaelson Clan left.

As the Originals got into their car and left, Niklaus trapped Bella in-between his car and himself.

He captured her lips with his and they passionately kissed. Niklaus ripped her dress off her, leaving her in only her underwear.

"NIKLAUS!" She shouted as the cold, Forks air hit her skin.

He grinned as he moved away and opened the passenger door. "My lady." He swept a bow as she smiled and shook her head, getting into the car.

Soon she would be turned and they would be together forever. The idea of forever had been so daunting for Bella when she had been scared that she would be forced into it unwillingly.

But now that she was back with the one who knew her better than anyone else, she knew that, as long as he was with her, as long as he cared- she would never go into anything unwillingly again.

* * *

 **So that was Unwillingly, not my best work. Please tell me what you thought of it, I really would LOVE to know. Also, I know my spelling is awful but my beta (Grammerly) isn't working for me much, probably something to do with my laptop acting up.  
**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 _ **Brookie**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! So, I know that this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I got so many of ya'll commenting and fave/following, that I decided to try to turn this into a full story.**

 **Now, I'm telling you now that I'll need ya'lls help to continue this, ya'll ideas, questions and comments don't just inspire, but encourage me to write more and that, for me, is something that I really need right now.**

 **Also, this story from here on out will get quite violent in parts and a little grim. There will also be hinting at lemons/lemon-y events, but I am crap at writing full lemons, so ya'll will just have ta cope with heated kisses!**

 **;P**

 **Not really sure why I just did that face but, eh, I'm weird!**

 **Anyway, I'll let ya'll read now, so, erm, enjoy!**

 _ **Brookie**_

* * *

 _"_ _So I'm your… mate?"_

 _The words felt strange but familiar on her tongue, like she had heard, said, them once, but not for many a year. She could not contemplate how much her life had changed since that fateful day only a month ago, when she had first met the man who had changed her life so drastically since then._

 _"_ _Yes… does that bother you?" Klaus asked, his voice uncharacteristically gentle as he gazed into her sparkling eyes. He never would have thought he would feel this way about someone, he always believed love was a weakness and, while he still believed this to some extent, he now knew it was the strength he had been missing for so long now and he knew he was no longer the same as who he once was._

 _"_ _Maybe, if I knew what a 'mate' actually was." She snarked back, her eyes showing the childish playfulness that she had hidden for a long time, the one that she only showed when her guard was down._

 _Now, if anyone else had talked to him like that, he would have ripped their heart out… literally. But with her, it was different,_ she _was different, so he just threw her head back, a roaring laughter filling the cool, night air of Bella's garden._

 _"_ _Shh! Shh, Shut up!" She whispered, harshly, her hand slapping over his mouth in an attempt to quiet him, her eyes darting around the silent, night-darkened, street as she dragged him off towards her 'special place' that was just a few blocks down from her home._

 _"_ _Do you want to cut our time together short because you woke someone up?!" She reprimanded, crossing her arms with an angry expression as they walked quickly down the warm tarmac._

 _Even through her anger and annoyance… she still thought he was cute, though she would never actually tell him that as she had once heard that telling a man he was 'cute' was offensive… even if he really was._

 _"_ _Of course not!" He said, his smirk still in place (Which only made her angrier, "I'd just compel them to forget they heard anything."_

 _"_ _Oh that's your answer to everything, isn't it? Compulsion, I mean, do you even buy your own clothes, or just compel the shop to give you to them? Hmm?!"_

 _Her anger, to him, made her look adorable, like an angry kitten, but he figured if he told her that, she'd probably just turn around and leave so, instead, he replied, "Of course not, I have enough money that I do not need to go through the bother of compelling the entire store."_

 _By this point Bella was climbing over the gate into the car park of the hotel that lived at the end of her road. But she stopped once he got to the 'bother' part, turning to look at him increduesly. She went to say something but decided better and just shook her head, turning back around and jumping over the other side, not at all surprised that Klaus was already there, waiting to steady her as she stumbled slightly._

 _As they walked down the long, darkened, car park she wondered on what a 'mate' was, wondering if it meant more than just a friend. It probably did, and Bella was not so sure if she was ready for what would come with that._

 _As if he could sense her thoughts, Klaus stopped, grabbing her hand and turning her round to face him. "Listen to me, Isabella." She tried her best to scowl at the use of her full name, but couldn't help the small smile that graced her face, "Me telling you this means nothing more than that you know, I won't force you into anything you do not want and I vow it on the blood of myself and my family, I shall always protect and love you, no matter what."_

 _No matter what._

 **•** **-•(U)•-•**

Bella sat up suddenly, her body jerking at the abrupt movement, her breath coming back to her so fast, it was like she was hyperventilating. From what she could make out through her newly improved vision, she was in a grand room with light filtering through floor-to-ceiling windows that were partly hidden by grey-gold curtains.

In front of them was two old armchairs, an antique table with, was that an oil lamp on it?

Before she could inspect the room anymore, the warm pressure on her hand drew her attention to the blonde-haired hybrid who was watching her closely but, just as he went to speak, a delicious smell, like smoky dark chocolate and ripe oranges, wafted through the air and Bella was gone.

Niklaus groaned as he quickly followed her, not at all surprised to find his little mate in, ironically, the kitchen; drinking viciously from one of the blonde-haired _maids_ he kept around. His brother, Kol, was sprawled on the floor on the other side of the room, blood trickling from his mouth which confirmed Niklaus' belief that his brother had ignored his warning and drunk from the maid that Bella now was, despite everyone warning him not too with a newborn in the house.

Of course Kol being Kol wouldn't listen, he always did love living on the wild side, though the amused and slightly annoyed expression on his brother's face made Niklaus believe that he new exactly what would happen when he started drinking from the blonde bimbo.

"Aren't you going to help me up, brother? Your little mate here did steal my meal after all, it's the least you can do." Kol asked, innocently smirking as he stayed where he was, on the floor.

"Oh you knew what you were doing and you can get yourself up, or are you really that incapable?" Niklaus asked, annoyed and angry that he wasn't able to talk to Bella before she fed, provided her first meal for her himself.

Kol huffed, getting up in one swift movement. Brushing himself off he laughed, "There he is, the brother we all know and…" He trailed off, smirking as Niklaus growled. "I was beginning to think you'd truly become, what is that phrase the children use? Oh, yes, _pussy-whipped_. Good to know you're still you're, well, you."

But Niklaus was not listening to his brother, instead he was trying to stop his mate from killing the maid. While he did not care what happened to the girl, he knew that if Bella killed her, she would be wreaked with guilt.

To this day it amazed him that his mate, _his_ mate, had nothing against violence, encouraged it if the person receiving the… blows deserved it, but she had made it quite clear that, as animalistic as she could be, she wouldn't kill innocents.

He was sure this was the only reason she did not let him kill everyone at that farce of a wedding; while there was no true children there, there were innocents. People who truly did not understand what as actually going on and did not deserve to die. Well they didn't in her eyes, at least.

Personally he would have just killed the lot, knowing from experience that the past always comes back to haunt you and it's better to just kill everyone and avoid the inevitable then to let them go free. But he was a sucker for her desires and would, could, never do something that would upset nor hurt her.

Sometimes he really hated that about their bond, but only sometimes, most of the time he liked the reassurance that he could never do something that would harm her.

However, in present time, he could hear the maid's heartbeat slowing to dangerous levels and had to intervene.

Giving no warning to his love, he grabbed her, pulling her mouth away from the girl's neck and he pushed her into the wall, holding her there as she snarled and snapped.

"Kol, make sure the girl lives." He ordered, feeling no need to explain.

Kol whined, "But wh-"

"NOW Kol!" Niklaus snapped as he kept avoiding Bella's angry attacks. In a gentler voice, one his family rarely, if ever, heard, he spoke to Bella, his soft voice calming her down, bringing her out of the frenzied bloodlust. "Bella, love, come on, you're stronger then the hunger, I know you are. Come on, it's ok, it's ok. Come on."

He kept talking, his calm voice reassuring and kind as she came back to herself and he recognized the second she came back to herself, "Nik?" Her voice was so lost, so unsure but filled with hope and love that, as it broke his heart slightly, it also made him smile.

"Hello Isa."

"Nik!" This time her voice was all love, her memories finally filling the blanks in her brain and the memories of the last 48 hours returned to her. To think that just two mornings ago she had been being forced into a wedding she did not want and, now, she was here- a vampire alongside her hybrid-love, together in everything for eternity, it made her happier then she ever was before and she lunged forward again, but this time she was not feeling bloodlust, just pure, loving lust as she brought the fierce, famed vampire to the ground, straddling him as her lips attacking his as her hands combed through his messy hair.

He returned her kiss with equal force, his hands gripping her hip tightly with one hand while his other grabbed at her hair, his fingers spread so that they could feel more of the silk of her hair.

A polite cough, annoyed whine and a laughing cat-call broke them out of their bubble, well, it broke Bella out, blushing as she struggled to stand as Niklaus kept her to him.

"Nik, don't you have a room you can do… this in?" Finn asked, a faint trace of amusement in his tone as he watched the girl he and his family had saved blush while his younger brother held her to him, fiercely.

Niklaus sighed, standing up in one fluid movement, scooping Bella up as he did, ignoring her indignant shriek, and sped off, back to their rooms.

At first he was going to drop her straight onto their bed and ravage her like he had done many a time before when their lust levels had gotten to new heights, but then he remembered that she was still covered in blood and he knew she would kill him if _he_ got the furniture stained. Again.

Ok, so maybe _covered_ was a little much but, looking down at her, her face and neck was pretty red. He growled as he remembered all those times he had made her blush, and all those other times he had followed that blush with his tongue, the heat and strawberry taste of her sweet skin forever making him want more, more she was always willing for him to take.

He took her into their spacious bathroom, ripping her clothes off her wanton body as he lifted her up into the counter, stripping out of his own clothes as he kissed her, passionately, making up for all the time they had missed.

Bella moaned as Niklaus pressed his naked body to her own as their tongues explored the familiarness of each other's mouths, their hands grabbing and scrapping at anything within reach.

"I. Have. Missed. You. So. Much. Isabella!" Niklaus said in-between kisses as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, squeezing him as her feet dug into his ass. He stumbled over to the shower that was tucked into the corner of the big, open bathroom. There was a paneled bath in the center with draws and cabinets at the end.

Then their was the three-paneled windows, the towel shelves, the wooden-paneled cupboards and draws with a marble topping next to the white sink that had a Bella-sized mirror above it, a water-proof light dangling in front of it and some more cupboards next to it. The artwork was some of his own and the flowers and plants were the touch that gave the cream-walled and oak-floored room the color it needed.

The shower was hidden in the corner, next to the sink and had a different flooring and walls. The floor was a light mosaic and the walls had a natural-wood effect that Niklaus just _knew_ Bella would adore. The lights and multiple shower nozzles/taps gave it a modern effect, as did the green-blue-tinted, glass door.

Nikalus knelt down as Bella sat on the small, semi-circler seat, her back hitting the wooden walls with such force that Niklaus was glad, in that moment, that he had called in a favor that a witch had owned him so that their home was reinforced and harder to break, every single part of it.

Niklaus turned the sprays on, messing about slightly to get the temperature just right but his fingers were quickly brought back to Bella as she moaned.

He continued to kiss every inch of her, his touch unrelenting as he kept reclaiming what he could not have for too long, his kisses leaving a heat that the water would not cool and his fingers almost burning her already over-heated skin.

Both knew that the future, the immediate future at least, would be filled with questions and, probably, a lot of violence. But in that moment, neither cared as they requited themselves with each other's bodies after so long. The knew that they would have to come out eventually, that the family would have questions and that Bella must learn how to control the hunger she felt, but for now?

For now, they would just be.

* * *

 **So yeah, that was it, kinda short but it's just a little something to show you that I will try to write more and hinting on what will be happening.**

 **I basically LIVE for your reviews, so please tell me what you thought of this chap and what you think will happen in the future.**

 **Better go now, dog's snoring! ;)**

 **Love ya'll,**

 _ **Brookie**_


End file.
